mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Port Marche'
The trading city known as Port Marche has an advantageous location that defines its importance in a number of ways. It’s the eastern most point of the Neutral Zone, yet readily accessible by anyone from the Seelie Lands via only a short boat ride. Its position as both a checkpoint between the two territories and as one of the few places where Seelie and Neutral citizens can interact and trade freely has made it one of the largest and most prosperous cities in Mytheroptera. Despite its position of “Neutrality”, the city does operate under a distinct form of law and codes of conduct. A conditionary truce between Seelie and Unseelie is always in effect behind its walls with any warrants of arrest or documents of legal proceedings being null and void as long as they remain within the city. While officially the city does operate under a traditional aristocracy by an enigmatic rule that most will attest they’ve never even seen in person, the more public “rulers” of this metropolis are the aforementioned “Merchant Kings”; Trader Barons who came to power through economic influence and social standing, each controlling a particular area of the city and by proxy, any exporting and importing of goods and services within said area. The Port Marche’ monarch has an agreement with the Kings that as long as they help maintain order within the city, he (or she?) will not interfere with their business affairs. However rumors circulate that dirty dealings and corrupt business practices go on in secret well within the knowledge of these Merchant Kings as well as grave consequences for crossing them but none would make such a claim out loud. Whether or not the monarchy is aware of this is also up for speculation. As a whole the city tends to cater quite a bit to tourists, especially those who are looking for thrills not commonly found (not legal) in the Seelie Lands. As one would expect shopping is the biggest tourist trap along with the theater district, red light district and various restaurants and street shows. Population 18,000+ Size Roughly 33 Sq Miles Layout The city itself dominates the entire eastern peninsula, claiming both the southern and eastern shores as its own with a mounainous land barrier to the north separating it from the Seelie regions and making it impossible to travel to the west from the eastern shore without passing through the city. For those visiting Port Marche and aren’t familiar with its unique layout, it is very easy to get lost, the cramped city made up of countless winding roads, the only semblance of order being the major delivery routes that run from the western gates, through the city and fork as they head to both the eastern and southern docks. The main marketplace is located in the center of the city, the quality of life and general upkeep gradually diminishing as you head away from the center and into seedier areas and cultural tenement neighborhoods in the northwest. On the northern edge of the city stands the decadent and ornate home of the cities ruler known as “Traders Bastion” which plays host to various celebrations and grand balls in which the ruler chooses to remain an anonymous member of the crowd to enjoy it on equal standing. Districts While there are no official borders identifying the various districts, each area of commerce is under the control of one of the Merchant Kings, usually based on a particular import or export such as textiles, metalwork, produce, etc. All business transactions within each district are monitored by its Merchant King as well as collecting dues and operating costs. :: Theater District: One of the more family friendly areas of the city and the most visually pleasing is the Theater District which like Broadway is a awe inspiring sight of flashing lights and bright vivid colors. Here countless theaters and playhouses play host to various theatrical performances, comedy acts and stunt shows while the streets bustle with street performers and festivals. An elderly rabbit Pooka magician by the name of Rowley Pillswick runs this district and is among the more sociable of the Merchant Kings, still craving the spotlight even in his later years and performing street magic as he keeps an eye on the goings on around him. :: The Armory: “The Armory” is the collective title for the district composed of most blacksmithing and metalworking shops which encircle a large coliseum where tournaments and gladiatorial shows are held daily (weather permitting). Any hero worth his sword knows this is the place to pick up new armor or have your blade sharpened to perfection as well as virtually any goods made of metal, stone or fine crystal. The site also not surprisingly borders the main Dwarf and Gnome neighborhoods as well. This districts Merchant King is a surprisingly gregarious but still quite imposing Hill Giant by the name of Bjorn Vlaagstav, standing a little less than 12 feet tall, long fiery red beard and large gut. Despite the overtly friendly nature he expresses, he is often quick to anger if he feels someone is trying to pull a fast one on him. :: The Waterfront: The sum total expanse of the docks that borders the southern and eastern edges of the city are the life source that allows the city to thrive, where merchandise is imported and exported to and from the Seelie Lands as well as a thriving seafood market. Known fondly by locals as “The Sea Hag”, the Merchant QUEEN of this district is an elderly but still all together attractive Aquatic Elf named Drusilla Branwen with long hair white as the driven snow, somewhat grayish pale skin and missing her right arm, having had it bitten off at the shoulder by some great sea creature years ago while on a fishing expedition. She is the oldest of the Merchant Kings and remembers fondly the days when this was a simple fishing village. She comes across as an old curmudgeon at times with little tolerance for foolishness but holds great pride in her work, singlehandedly managing nearly all the dock workers and company fisherman on staff as well as keeping the peace between the city and the denizens of the sea…and get a few drinks into her and she’ll show you a time you’ll never forget. :: Green Market: When you’re looking for the freshest produce or whole foods, you head to the Green Market. Here fruits, vegetables, grains, meats & livestock and other gifts of nature’s bounty are brought in daily and guaranteed fresh or your money back. This district is run by a family rather than a single individual, a Halfling clan by the name of “Gamwich” with their matriarch Jilain overseeing most duties of importance; a fiery and sassy spirit despite her diminutive size. :: Arcana Alley: One of the most unusual districts of the city is Arcana Alley, mostly because it’s never located in the same place at any given time of the day. The district as a whole is magic in structure and can only be accessed through various doorways scattered throughout the city but knowing which door to use during what part of the day is something only spell casters are able to discern with their close connection to the magical world. Virtually anything magical can be found on Arcana Alley from spell books the magic potions to talking familiars if one knows where to go and who to ask. Of all districts it is also possibly the most dangerous; to anger the various forces within could lead to you never being seen again. This districts Merchant King is mysterious and rumored to be an Unseelie sympathizer; a Dark Fairy simply known as Balthazar, one of the last of his kind since the War of Ages. Few ever see him in person which is normally preferred since spotting him in public is usually a bad omen. :: Red Light District: Name for the red lanterns that line the streets, the Red Light District is a testament to earthly pleasures and indulgence where any can live out their greatest fantasies discreetly for a price. Strewn with bathhouses, brothels, inns, burlesque shows and pubs, for the right price you can indulge in any pleasure you wish whether it be Halfling twins, a Minotaur milk maid or dwarven dominatrix. Though the common adage of “you get what you pay for” reigns true more than you’d think, those cheapskates unwilling to pay the expected fees often waking up missing quite a number of valuables. However while prostitution is common throughout the city, only here do you have the guarantee of its Merchant Queen, an enigmatic elf Madame named Cassandra Lacquer that all her ladies are well groomed, hygienic and if you play by their rules, more than willing to make all your dreams come true…well for the night anyway. :: Fabric District: Whenever you desire something in the form of processed fabric whether it be clothing, bedding, rugs or tapestries, the Fabric District quite obviously is where you’ll need to go. Here all the finest materials from the 4 corners of Mytheroptera can be found but also a place where haggling has grown into an art form all its own, since no price seems to be set in stone. Here a stingy and opportunistic Desert Elf by the name Boutros Manala rules this district with an iron fist and has been said to be one of the more unforgiving and irritable (and irritating) of the Merchant Kings. :: The Auction Yard: Easily the smallest of the districts, the Auction Yard is nonetheless a very popular and successful aspect of the city, especially among the upper class where one can acquire any number of exotic and priceless goods whether it be antiques, magic relics, rare books and scrolls…even slaves. The Merchant King in charge is a charismatic and somewhat effeminate Satyr by the name of Kaleb Morea who always has a new slave acquisition on hand nearby serving him. Despite his charming demeanor he has absolutely no respect for the freedom or lives of others, seeing them as merely potential acquisitions in the future. Kaleb himself claims that he reserves only the most exotic finds for his monarch as a form of paying tribute to the one responsible for his luxurious lifestyle. :: Grand Bazaar: Rather than an actual district, the Bazaar is a center nexus point at the heart of the city where all manner of traveling merchants come to sell their wares. It’s a truly random assortment of vendors and merchandise and a showcase for all visitors to the city to endorse cultural variety and the true spirit of the trading metropolis. It also serves as sort of a “interview” process where new merchants can show off their goods to the necessary powers that be and possibly get a permanent spot in the appropriate district. Rather than a Merchant King, the Bazaar is looked after by Constable Lorfen, a centaur and his officers of the law who answer only to the cities monarch. Other Areas Of Note :: Backers Row: “Backers” is a term given to most common laborers who are known for carrying large packages, boxes, bags and barrels on their backs. Backers Row is the main tenement neighborhood for common laborers living within the city and unlike the other cultural neighborhoods is a melting pot for a variety of species, most of which are either debtor’s working off their debts, down on their luck mercenaries or part timers trying to earn enough money before returning to their families elsewhere. Accommodations are humble but comfortable, although most choose to see their home as but a single room in the home that is the entire city as a whole, since they tend to use their tenement only as someplace to sleep after a hard day’s work. :: Goblin Market: It’s a common rule of thumb that if you’re down on your luck and don’t have much money in your pocket (and your desperate), then there’s always the Goblin Market. True to its name, the Goblin Market is composed mostly of shops and services run by various Goblinoids and other species with dark reputations such as Orcs, Kobolds and Bogeys. It’s not considered a true district however since it has no Merchant King controlling it. Resembling a decrepit shanty town, it is a festering pit for the worst elements of Port Marche where goods of much lesser quality can be found; used blood spattered weaponry, half rotted food and lodgings barely befitting common livestock. It’s also a regular place of congregation for the scum of the earth, both criminal and mercenary most of which would be willing to do just about anything for the right price. :: The Underworld: In Port Marche’ the term “criminal underworld” has a double meaning, as the Underworld here is quite literally a city beneath the city. Access tunnels beneath the city which were once built to receive deliveries without disrupting the flow of commerce are now used as a place where any number of illegal activities can take place unnoticed. Many hidden chambers and back rooms connect to the foundations of countless structures throughout the city, making travel very easy for those who know their way around underground. :: Gooville: In one particular area of the Port Marche underworld where the access tunnels and sewers interconnect, a small community of Goofolk came to be, constructing a shanty town within a single large chamber and living a relatively peaceful existence, emerging only at night or during heavy rainfall to feed and mate. Several other slime species also share this home with the Goofolk however so visitors need to tread wearily. There’s a long spoken rumor that somewhere in the deepest recesses of the sewers there lives a Greater Slime Queen that rules over a colony of Slimes and Goofolk so vast that they could easily wipe out the entire city if they so willed it. :: Monster Hunters Association: Port Marche also plays host to a particular old world organization of adventurers calling themselves the “Monster Hunters Association”, made up mostly of aging soldiers, warriors and rangers who have lived a life of thrills and dangers while seeking to rid the world of the most horrible creatures in the land, especially the malevolent race known as the Gorgons. Membership is free as long as you have a good story or two to share and perhaps some evidence of your heroic exploits. :: The Monkeys Paw: Somewhere between the Red Light and Theater districts down a random dark alley and a staircase into the underworld lies an exclusive and secretive gathering place for only the most elite of thieves and assassins known as The Monkeys Paw. Even upon entering, all you see is a relatively common but all together uninviting pub, while the true meeting place is hidden behind secret doors where criminal minds congregate to plot and plan major heists, discuss their part in local politics or just share their may sorted tales of larceny and murder. Brute Squad Despite the agreement with the Merchant Kings, often times more drastic measures may need to be taken in the event that things get out of hand to the point where they can’t handle themselves. The Brute Squad, led by a ruthless Bugbear named “Gar” and composed of various Orc and Ogre warriors is the secret police of the cities monarch, the strong arm of the law only sent out when a more forceful hand is needed to maintain order. Slavery Much to the shock of many a Seelie visitor, slavery is still very much alive and well in the Neutral Zone and both of its major cities (the other being Valdenia north of the Forbidden Woods) are major centers for the slave trade. Typical slave stock comes from prisoners of war, those who tried to flee from debt collectors or simply those who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Prices are sometimes based on use or ability but for those who collect slaves like rare artwork, it’s all about rarity; the common races like Elves and Dwarves running relatively cheap while Mermaids, Naga and Quickling’s being much more sought after. Gangs A seemingly never ending war wages on in the seemingly peaceful city of Port Marche between the Merchant Kings forces and various street gangs who vow to take the rule for themselves, having little faith in a monarch no one has ever been able to identify. In many respects, the common enemy that the gangs represent is one of the main reasons the Merchant Kings rarely conflict with one another. The gangs are mostly composed of various Goblinoid’s but members of virtually any other intelligent race can be found among their ranks and like the Merchant Kings, each gang rules over their own territory but rarely coincide with the borders of the various districts. The Angry Sea It’s common knowledge to all the work on the docks that the ocean beyond the horizon is under the protection of a powerful Nereid (sea nymph) and is only placated by the continuous efforts of Drusilla, Merchant King of the Waterfront. It’s her peacekeeping skills that allows ships to come and go freely in exchange for limits on fishing and bans on dumping of any kind in her waters. It’s a shaky arrangement at best with the notoriously fickle nature of the Nereid; capable of infinite compassion one moment and horrific cruelty the next. Spectacle Square A rather humorous title given to the open square just in front of Traders Bastion, it is a public exhibition where thieves and transgressors are put on display in various devices such as wooden stocks and pillories to be made “an example of” by whatever means the general populace decides on…which is pretty obvious in this world (LOL)